OJOS QUE NO VEN, CORAZÓN QUE SÍ SIENTE
by Hime-chan196
Summary: Tori una chica dotada de gran talento artístico y un prometedor futuro que se viene abajo; Jade una chica con gran talento pero que siempre ha estado detrás de Tori. Después de un accidente se darán cuentan que no pueden vivir sin la otra.
1. Piloto

Piloto

**Tori's POV.**

Amor; una palabra muy fuerte. Dicen que esa palabra representa lo mejor que puedes tener en la vida, el cariño de una persona que tiene hacía ti y tu a él, lo más importante que quieres proteger, anhelar, saciar todo con ese sentimiento, entre otros significados que presenta el diccionario. También se dice que el amor no pide perdón puesto que es algo que pasa por algo, será por el destino, en realidad no sé.

Pero yo; jamás he sentido ese sentimiento; bueno he sentido amor hacía mis padres, a mí hermana, y mis amigos quienes los considero mis hermanos, a mis abuelos, tíos, primos; bueno creo que ya me explique. Pero jamás he sabido que se siente amar a otra persona y experimentar ese sentimiento que dicen que es maravilloso.

Bueno es cierto tuve dos novio; el primero rompimos porque no nos entendimos muy bien y luego en menos de un año sale con una de mis mejores amigas Cat y creó una pelea entre los tres y al final Cat rompió con él porque prefirió mi amistad. El segundo; él fue una falsa, nunca me quiso tan solo me utilizo para un proyecto y sacar una buena calificación; pero lo bueno fue que me vengue de él, lo humille ante toda la escuela con mi canción.

En fin algún día espero experimentar ese sentimiento.

-Tori, hija ya es hora, tienes que irte-me grita mi madre desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy mamá-le contesto mientras me levantó de mi cama y salgo de la habitación y bajar.

Este día vamos a ir a la casa de Beck para ayudarle con un trabajo de una materia y necesita modelos para unas fotografías. Nos pidió ayuda a André, Cat, Robbie, Jade y a mí.

-Bueno, mamá me llevas-le pregunte a mi mamá mientras tomaba mi bolsa del sillón y me dirigía a la puerta principal.

-Sí hija solo déjame tomar mi bolso-me dijo mientras tomaba el suyo y salía primero por la puerta. Después de eso la seguí.

Ya en el coche mi mamá lo encendió y condujo hasta la casa de Beck, yo iba normal pero lo único en que no pensaba es que ese día mis sueños de ser cantante o actriz quedarían destrozados.

**Jade's POV.**

Soledad; sí esa es la palabra que más me describe, siempre he sentido que he estado sola en mi vida, primero el abandono de mi madre a los 8 años dejándonos a mí hermano y a mí con mi padre, el rechazo de mi padre hacía mis sueños de ser artista, mi talento como actriz y de canto siempre detrás de una persona y es…no me agrada su nombre, prefiero decir su apellido…Vega, ella desde que entro a Hollywood Arts siempre me ha quitado todo, los protagonismos de las obras, las principales líneas de las canciones, entre demás cosas que me gustaban; y para terminar mi rompimiento con Beck la personas que más quería, es otra cosa que perdí pero por mi culpa.

Sí mi vida ha estado muy vacía, pero todavía en mi interior aunque no lo crean guardo una pequeña esperanza de que algún día llegará esa persona que estará conmigo en las buenas y en la malas, en la vida y en la muerte, siempre juntos. Sé que esto suena raro viniendo de mí pero es cierto.

En estos momentos voy a la casa de Beck porque nos pidió ayuda para un trabajo escolar, no voy muy tranquila porque desde que rompimos no podemos estar en la misma habitación juntos, aún no sé ¿cómo podemos soportarnos en la escuela? Es algo que me pregunto pero bueno mientras más rápido llegué más pronto me iré. Pero hay algo dentro de mí que dice que este día no será agradable.

Continuara…

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic Jori y espero que me vaya bien con él, sean amables conmigo y díganme sus opiniones por favor cualquier opinión es bien recibida, actualizare lo más pronto posible. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Accidente

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y agradecer con mucho cariño a AsukaMiyamoto, Más allá de la realidad y Mr. Rex por dejar su comentario espero que este capítulo les guste también.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**Accidente**

**Tori's POV.**

Acabo de llegar al RV de Beck, tan solo espero que podamos terminar este trabajo temprano tengo que ensayar para un concurso de canto que tengo en dos semanas en San Diego, Helen me dijo que este concurso es una gran oportunidad en mi futura carrera de canto, me conto que muchos productores famosos van a ese lugar a buscar talento. Me acerco al RV y toco la puerta, rápidamente Beck sale a recibirme.

-Tori que bien que ya llegaste-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Beck, ya llegaron todos-le pregunto entrando al RV.

-Toorii-llego gritando Cat mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí hola Cat-le digo a la pequeña pelirroja para que me suelte.

-Pues como ves esta Cat, André y Robbie fueron a comprar comida y Jade todavía no llega-me informo Beck.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y de inmediato fue Cat.

-Yey es Jade-dijo Cat toda feliz.

-SÍ, MUEVETE-le ordeno Jade.

-Gracias por venir-le dijo Beck.

-Sí ajá, no me dijiste que ella estaría aquí-me dijo mientras me miraba con desinterés.

-Me encanta que seas tan directa con tu odio-le dijo mientras le dedico una sonrisa.

-Qué tal si nos cambiamos para las fotografías-sugirió Beck.

-Sí yo quiero ser un unicornio-comento Cat emocionada.

-Chicas la ropa está en la casa pueden pasar, está en el sillón de la entrada-nos dijo Beck para comenzar con las fotos.

-Yey vamos chicas-dijo Cat mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Jade y nos sacaba del RV hasta la casa.

La puerta estaba abierta así que nos dirigimos al sillón a tomar la bolsa de ropa que estaba ahí.

-Esta bromeando verdad si cree que me pondré esto-dijo Jade con disgusto.

-Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Jade-digo mirando la ropa.

-Vamos chicas esta genial-dijo Cat feliz mientras tomaba la suya.

-Sí Cat será muy divertido ponernos estos ridículos trajes de animales-dijo Jade.

-Porque quiere que nos pongamos estos trajes de gatos.

-Creo que es para la maestra Stewart-contesto Cat.

-La loca maestra de los gatos pues tenía que salir con esto, para todo trabajo quiere que su tema sea de gatos-dijo Jade molesta.

-Miren chicas me veo genial-dijo Cat ya vestida de gato, ¿Cómo sé cambio tan rápido?-Esto es divertido porque Cat es gato en inglés y miren estoy vestida de gato.

-Segura que la maestra no es tu pariente Cat-le pregunto Jade desinteresada.

-Que es lo que quieres decirme-dijo Cat ya en su estado bipolar.

Y en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Quién te mando un mensaje-me pregunto Cat ya en su estado natural.

-Es Beck me dijo que los chicos ya llegaron y se están cambiando, que nos demos prisa.

-Yey yo voy saliendo-dijo Cat saliendo de la casa.

-Bien Vega me voy a cambiar quédate aquí-me ordeno Jade.

-Como digas.

Llevo como 5 minutos esperando a que salga Jade del baño y todavía falta cambiarme y Beck nos ha estado hablando. Voy decidida a tocarle a Jade para que salga, veo que puerta está entre abierta y la abro dejándome sorprendida por lo que veo.

-QUE DEMONIOS, Vega no sabes tocar-me dijo molesta Jade mientras se cubría su pecho pero con su pantalón puesto.

-Lo siento, creí que ya estabas lista-digo sonrojada por ver a Jade media desnuda.

-Pues piensa mejor, sal y borra de tu mente lo que acabas de ver-me dijo más molesta.

-Yo no vi nada.

-Sí como no y ya salte.

No quería hacer enojar más así que me salgo y me regreso a la planta baja.

**Jade's POV.**

Lo que me faltaba, que Vega me viera media desnuda, enserio esa chica no tiene modales. Ya termino de cambiarme y salgo para que Vega entre pero no la veo y supongo que se fue a cambiar a otra habitación. Pasó a un lado del cuarto de fotografías de Beck y veo la puerta abierta y me acerco a ver y ahí está Vega.

-Que haces aquí-le pregunto molesta, no se me olida lo que paso hace unos minutos.

-Solo estaba viendo las fotos que hay en la mesa- toma una foto y me la enseña y veo que es una foto de Beck y mía cuando éramos novios en la playa que nos gustaba visitar juntos.

-Sí quieres dejar eso, y entrar al baño-le digo con disgusto.

-Te ves feliz en la foto.

-Suficiente me voy y apúrate-le digo mientras salgo de la habitación para poder salir de la casa.

-Y Tori-me pregunto André.

-Apenas se va a cambiar.

-Porque tardan tanto las chicas en cambiarse-pregunto Robbie.

-Se nota que no sabes nada de chicas-dijo Rex a su dueño.

-Ya chicos que tal si empezamos-dijo André.

-Sí mientras más rápido me iré más temprano.

-AAAAHHHHHHH

-Cat no grites por la araña que está en el suelo-le dijo Beck.

-Yo no grite-dijo Cat.

-Si no fuiste tú entonces quien fue-pregunto André.

-Pues fue una chica y no fue la bruja que tengo a lado-dijo Rex señalándome.

-Rex-le dijo Robbie.

-AAAHHHHH.

-Otra vez-dijo Cat.

-Creo que fue de adentro de la casa-dijo André.

-Tori-dijo Beck preocupado mientras corría a la casa e íbamos todos detrás de él.

-Tori donde estas-gritaba Cat para que Vega contéstala pero tan solo recibimos otro grito de ella y creo que ya sé donde estaba y corro al cuarto de fotografías.

-Chicos aquí esta-les grito para que vengan y veo a Vega en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

-O por Dios Tori que te paso-decía gritando Beck mientras se acercaba a Vega.

-Chicos que es esto-pregunto Robbie mientras tomaba una botella del suelo.

-O no Tori te callo el líquido de esa botella-le pregunto Beck.

-SSSÍÍÍ-dijo Vega gritando con más dolor.

-André llama a una ambulancia-le ordeno Beck muy tenso y enseguida André tomo su celular.

-Es muy malo ese líquido-pregunto Cat mientras ayudaba a Beck a levantar a Vega y sacarla de ese cuarto.

-Cat esto es ácido te quema, esto es muy serio, le cayó en los ojos-dijo Robbie.

-Ósea que le quemo los ojos-pregunto Cat triste.

-Cat esto puede traer consecuencias graves.

-Tori por favor aguanta, André donde está la ambulancia-dijo Beck molesto.

-Dijeron que ya venía en camino-dijo André.

-Tori resiste un poco más-dijo Cat a lado de Vega.

Dos minutos después ya nos habíamos quitado los ridículos trajes y llego la ambulancia y la recostaron en una de sus camillas, Vega iba gritando con mucho dolor, una vez que ya la subieron nosotros nos subimos al auto de Beck hasta al hospital. Una vez entrando al hospital se llevaron a Vega al cuarto de urgencias. Todos estábamos esperando a que nos dijeran como estaba, André le llamo a su familia y no tardaron en llegar, Trina llego preguntando con angustia si había noticias de Vega, el padre de Vega venía calmando a su esposa que venía llorando y se sentaron enfrente de nosotros para esperar respuestas. 30 minutos después y sin respuestas ya todos estábamos preocupados y aunque no lo crean yo también. En ese momento se acerco uno de los doctores que se llevaron a Vega al cuarto y nos pusimos de pie todos para oír las noticias.

-Ustedes son los padres de la paciente Vega-pregunto el doctor con un rostro de preocupación.

-Sí, como esta nuestra hija-pregunto su madre con angustia.

-Creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo en privado-dijo el doctor intentando calmar a la señora Vega.

-Por favor doctor, dígalo aquí, ya no podemos más con esta angustia-dijo el señor Vega abrazando a su esposa.

-Lamentablemente no pudimos hacer mucho, el ácido le daño demasiado los ojos y…-no quería continuar hablando.

-QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI HIJA-dijo la señora vega llorando mientras agarraba la manta del doctor.

-Lamento decirle esto pero… la joven Vega perdió el sentido de la vista-dijo el doctor diciendo el estado de Vega.

-Eso quiere decir-no lo quería creer la señora Vega.

-Su hija lamentablemente esta ciega-dijo una vez más que nos dolió a todos.

-NO mi hija no está ciega, se equivoca el doctor verdad cariño-dijo abrazando a su esposo.

-Lo siento querida-dijo dolido el señor Vega.

-En unos minutos más vengo a dar más información sobre su hija-y se fue el doctor después de decir esto.

-Mamá por favor debes ser fuerte-dijo Trina a su madre mientras la abrazaba.

-Jade, Tori no está ciega, verdad, pronto se va a recuperar-me dijo mi pequeña amiga acercándose a mí llorando.

-Lo siento Cat-le digo mientras le doy un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Chicas deben venir a ver a Beck-dijo Robbie mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

-Que le pasa.

-Solo vengan-lo seguimos hasta el final de la fila de asientos y ahí estaba Beck triste casi llorando.

-Beck por favor deja de decir eso-le dijo André.

-NO por mi culpa Tori esta así, mi culpa por poner esa botella en el estante, mi culpa por no tapar la botella, mi culpa por no cerrar la puerta, mi culpa porque le pedí ayudarme, lo ves todo es mi culpa-dijo Beck llorando cerrando sus manos con odio.

-Tienes razón-tenía que abrir la boca el títere.

-Suficiente-dijo enojado Robbie mientras guardaba a Rex en la mochila.

-Todo esto es tú culpa-dijo la señora Vega detrás de nosotros enojada mirando a Beck.

-Señora Vega de verdad siento lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Beck poniéndose de pie.

-No te creo nada-enserio estaba muy enojada.

-Cariño ven conmigo-dijo su esposo llevándola a otro lugar.

-Lo ves, todo es mi culpa-dijo Beck desanimado-Por mi culpa Tori esta ciega.

**Continuara…**


	3. Dura Verdad y una Promesa

**Antes que nada, lo más importante, quiero agradecer con mucho cariño y del corazón a personas que leen este fic y comentan; AsukaMiyamoto, Mas alla de la realidad, loverxanime,**** ABlaker, Mr. Rex, lindsaywest, muchas gracias por darme su opinión hacen que me ponga muy feliz.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**Dura verdad y una promesa**

**Tori's POV.**

Dónde estoy, estaré en una cama del hospital, no logro recordar muy bien, recuerdo que me trajeron al hospital y que mis amigos y los doctores iban gritando, después que me pusieron algo en la cara que hizo que me quedara dormida; de seguro ya saben mi estado espero que no sea algo grave. Será mejor que me despierte necesito saber como estoy.

Cuando intento abrir mis ojos hay algo que no me deja, tengo una venda en los ojos, porque mi estado estará grave.

-Disculpa Victoria-oigo la voz de una mujer que no reconozco.

-Quién es usted.

-Soy enfermera del hospital, acabas de despertar, tienes una venda en los ojos, así que no te asustes-me dijo con voz tranquila la enfermera.

-Dónde están mis padres.

-Voy a salir a buscaros, en un momento vuelvo con ellos.

Cuanto tiempo habré estado dormida, quiero quitarme esta venda de los ojos pero necesito saber como estoy. En unos momentos escucho una puerta que se abre y logro distinguir las voces de mis padres.

-Tori hija-escucho a mi madre mientras se acerca y logro sentir su mano con la mía.

-Te sientes mejor hija-me pregunta mi padre mientras se pone enseguida de mí.

-Supongo que bien, y como estoy, cuando puedo irme.

No escucho nada, es como si la habitación se hubiera congelado y con nosotros adentro de ella.

-Tori tienes que ser fuerte por lo que te vamos a decir-escucho loa voz quebrada de mi padre.

-Porque es muy grave mi estado-ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Tori debes saber que estaremos contigo y que jamás te dejaremos sola-escucho a mi madre a punto de llorar.

-Díganme que es, es muy grave-ya estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tori por el accidente perdiste el sentido de la vista-hablo mí padre.

-Qué-no lo podría creer-estoy ciega.

-Es por eso que tienes esa venda-escucho a mi madre mientras apretaba mi mano.

-Pero me pondré bien verdad, no durare mucho tiempo así, verdad-si pudiera llorar lo haría en estos momentos pero no puedo por esta maldita venda.

-El doctor nos dijo que si puedes recuperar la vista pero para eso necesitamos una córnea compatible contigo, y hasta que eso pase estarás así-me dijo mi padre.

-Pueden salir un momento por favor, quiero estar sola-les digo con mi corazón dolido.

-Estaremos aquí afuera, si nos necesitas nos llamas-me dijo mi madre mientras soltaba mi mano y se iban.

Una vez que oigo que la puerta se cierra me empiezo a quitar la venda y una vez sin ella me dispongo a llorar, claro intente no llorar muy fuerte para que no entraran mis padres y me consolaran tan solo quería estar sola y pensar como sería mi vida ahora. Intento acomodarme mejor para poder llorar, me siento en la cama y doblo mis piernas y paso mis brazos alrededor de ellas. Creo que era lo mejor que podría hacer por el momento, tan solo llorar hasta que ya no me queden lágrimas en mis ojos.

**Jade's POV.**

Voy encamino a mi casa, después de lo que nos dijeron los padres de Vega de que quería estar sola, nos dijeron que nos fuéramos porque ya era muy tarde y no querían preocupar a nuestras familias por nuestra ausencia; al escuchar esto nos pusimos tristes y me incluyo porque también quería saber como estaba, como reacciono ante la noticia. Acabo de llegar a mi casa, me bajo de mi carro y entro a la casa, una vez adentro me recibe mi padre.

-Dónde estabas-me pregunto desde el sillón mientras revisaba unos documentos.

-En el hospital.

-Porque andabas ahí-me pregunto mientras dejaba los documentos en la mesa enfrente de él.

-Una amiga tuvo un accidente.

-Mmm solo sube a tu habitación.

No me gusta discutir con él así que lo obedezco, una vez subiendo las escaleras me topo con mi hermano Adam de 11 años.

-Hola Jade.

-Mm hola.

-Mira lo que encontré un álbum de fotos, toma para que lo veas-me entrega el álbum de fotos y se va a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación dejo el álbum en mi mesa y me acuesto en mi cama. Han pasado dos horas que intento conciliar el sueño pero no funciona y decido levantarme y ver el álbum. Una vez que lo abro veo una foto de nosotros cuando éramos 4 pero no me gusta ver esas fotos por mi madre así que decido seguir hojeando y cada una con tíos ya sean parientes paternos o maternos, me detengo en una que llama mi atención, en esa foto salía una niña de 8 años no era yo lo podía notar por los ojos y no era una pariente porque no me recuerda a ninguna prima, así que decido sacar esa foto del álbum y preguntarle después a mí padre sobre esa niña, guardo esa foto en uno de mis cajones de mí estante y regreso a sentarme en la mesa haber si hay más fotos si aparece esa niña.

Sigo hojeando el álbum y me detengo en otra foto, en esta foto no salía esta niña sino mí prima Emma, cuando veo a mí prima en la foto me recuerda a Vega, no en lo físico sino en el estado en que esta, mi prima al igual que Vega tuvo un accidente a los 12 años y perdió la vista pero supo cómo salir adelante y no dejarse vencer. Y me pregunto Vega tampoco se dejara vencer a pesar de su estado. Vega siempre ha sido una persona con carácter y lo reconozco puesto que ha sido la única que se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a mí. Yo nunca hago promesas pero creo que esta vez haré una excepción. Yo Jade West me comprometo a no fastidiar a Vega mientras se encuentra en este estado, que la tratare como se lo merece de una manera adecuada y que la ayudare con todo lo que me pida.

**Continuara…**


	4. Nueva Vida

**Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic y espero que les guste y agradecer de todo corazón a: AsukaMiyamoto, Mr. Rex, Mas alla de la realidad, loverxanime, lindsaywest por sus maravillosos comentarios que hacen que me sienta bien, si dejan un comentario a este capítulo estoy segura que me recuperare más rápido es que en estos momentos estoy enferma pero igual manera aquí ando escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Sin más palabras aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

**Victorious no me pertenece aunque es mí mayor sueño**

**Nueva Vida**

**Tori's POV.**

Este fin de semana me fue muy difícil. Primero adaptarme que debo necesitar ayuda para casi todo lo que haga, en que me ayuden cuando me voy a bañar, en que me hagan la comida, cuando tengo que escoger que ropa ponerme, entre demás cosas que pasaron, ahora para guiarme tengo que usar un bastón y créanme no es sencillo usar un bastón para algo para esto. Lo bueno es que todos son muy lindos conmigo y mi hermana no salió en todo el fin de semana para estar cuidándome, a pesar que a veces nos peleamos siempre se preocupa por mí y yo por ella, sin duda es la mejor hermana que alguien pueda tener.

No he visto a mis amigos en estos días y creo saber la razón, mi madre odia a Beck, cree que es su culpa del porque estoy así cuando la única culpable soy yo por entrar a ese cuarto sin permiso, por los demás mis padres les dijeron que me podían visitar cuando haya aprendiendo a hacer cosas por mí sola y agradezco eso porque no quiero ver bueno en este caso escuchar que no puedo hacer algo por mí misma, a pesar que no los he visto he recibido llamadas y mensajes de ellos a los cuales los tiene que contestar o escribir Trina por mí y ella me dice que me pregunta como estoy y me cuentan de sus vidas, todos mis amigos se preocupan por mí, hasta Jade, se que ella y yo no somos las mejores amigas pero llevamos una buena relación de amor-odio, pero me pregunto cómo será conmigo ahora que estoy en este situación, no lo sabré hasta que llegue a las escuela este día.

-Tori ya estás lista-me pregunta mi hermana entrando a mí habitación.

-Sí, bueno eso creo-la verdad no estoy muy segura si me cambie correctamente.

-Mmm pues sí, te cambiaste correctamente-escucho a mi hermana a la cual siento que está dando vueltas alrededor de mí.

-Y bien ya nos vamos a la escuela.

-Sí, toma tu bastón y baja con cuidado las escaleras, no queras caerte de nuevo-me dijo con un tono divertido.

-No es mi culpa que hayas dejado una prenda en las escaleras y haya tropezado.

-Sí bueno vámonos ya.

Cuando ya estábamos en la planta abaja y estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta escucho la voz de mi madre y hace que voltee.

-Tori segura que quieres ir a la escuela no quieres descansar más tiempo, te va hacer daño-oigo la voz de mi madre con tono de preocupación.

-Mamá voy a estar bien además solo tengo dañados los ojos no los pies.

-Sí pero…

-Mamá voy estar bien, voy a estar con Trina y con mis amigos.

-Sí tus amigos-dijo con tono de disgusto de seguro pensó en Beck.

-Bueno ya me voy-me despido de ella dándole un abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Trina me tomó de la mano y me guio adentro de la escuela y me llevo a mi casillero para dejar mi mochila puesto que no voy a necesitar libros ni cuadernos durante un buen tiempo. Todo iba bien hasta que siento los brazos de una persona.

-Adivina quién soy-me dijo una voz muy alegre.

-Haber déjame adivinar eres pelirroja y muy alegre.

-Sí

-Eres Cat.

-Sí, como supiste que era yo-me pregunta mí pelirroja amiga.

-Cat eres la única pelirroja de toda la escuela y además mi mejor amiga.

-Sí y como haz estado.

-Pues bien solo necesito acostumbrarme a utilizar al bastón y aprender a identificar todo con el oído, olfato y tacto.

-Pues buena suerte Tori, quieres que te acompañe a tu clase.

-No gracias necesito aprender yo sola.

-Como quieras buena suerte te veo al rato.

-Sí adiós-en ese momento escucho que se aleja, me pongo a caminar y cuando estoy segura que voy a doblar la esquina choco con alguien y oigo un grito, por el olor creo que venía tomando café y se lo tire encima.

**Jade's POV.**

-Lo siento mucho-oigo su voz, levanto la vista y sin duda era Vega.

-A eres tu Vega, no importa fue un accidente.

-Te manche mucho-me pregunta con tono de preocupación y empieza a tocar mi camisa para buscar la mancha y por alguna razón desconocida no me muevo y dejo que continúe.

-Vega no tienes que hacer esto-le digo hasta que encuentra la mancha de café y empieza a frotar en ella-A lo estás empeorando-le digo con tono divertido a lo cual ella sonríe.

-Lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no me enoje, y a dando vas a clases.

-Sí.

-Quieres que te acompañe.

-Sí quieres-me contesto con tono de sorpresa después de todo me ofrecí a llevarla algo que antes no había hecho.

-Bien dame tu mano.

-Para qué.

-Pues para llevarte-le digo mientras tomo su mano y nos vamos juntas-Bien ya llegamos-le digo mientras le abro la puerta para que entre, la llevo a su asiento y espero que se siente para soltar su mano.

-Todavía lo siento por el café.

-Ya deja de disculparte fue un accidente-en ese momento me voy a mí asiento porque llego la maestra.

**Tori's POV.**

Que amable fue Jade a no enojarse conmigo por lo de café y por ofrecerse a acompañarme al salón. Bueno el resto de la clase pasó rápido y con eso que no puedo ver lo que dice en el pizarrón y tan solo escuchar pasó muy rápido, pero en toda la clase sentí la mirada de una persona en mí, bueno aparte de todos porque se dieron cuentan de mi estado pero esta mirada creo que fue diferente bueno eso sentí.

La hora del almuerzo pasó lo mismo Jade se ofreció a llevarme a una mesa y se sentó a lado de mí, nomás le falto ofrecerse a comprar algo por mí pero para eso se ofreció Robbie siempre tan caballeroso conmigo y lo bueno que no traía a Rex no tengo ánimos de escuchar a ese títere.

-Y donde está André y Beck.

-André esta con Beck y Beck pues esta…bueno tú sabes triste por tu accidente-me dijo Robbie mientras me daba mi comida.

-Porque se siente culpable no fue su culpa al contrario yo soy la culpable.

-Sí pero tú madre…-me dijo Cat.

-Sí mi mamá, bueno pero necesito hablar con él.

-Creo que será mejor que el venga hablar contigo-me dijo Robbie.

-Porqué.

-Él necesita tomar un tiempo Tori no es fácil hablar con la persona que cree que destruyo su vida.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Qué estás viendo Jade-oigo a mi amiga hablare a Jade.

-A no es nada solo es una foto.

-De quién-pregunta Robbie.

-De una vieja amiga.

-Y quién es-le pregunto.

-De nadie, ya me tengo que ir-dice apresurada mientras se va de la mesa.

**Jade's POV.**

Eso estuvo cerca, iba caminado por los pasillos de la escuela hasta mi casillero para poder dejar la foto ahí. El fin de semana hable con mi padre sobre esa foto, me conto que esa niña que aparece en la foto es una vieja amiga que tuve, también me conto que esa niña y yo nos conocimos el día que nos abandonó mi madre y que ella era la única con la que podría hablar tranquila sobre mí. Ahora no sé nada de ella porque me contó mi padre tan solo pudimos estar juntas un mes y después de eso ella se mudó. Ahora que recuerdo nunca me dijo su nombre ni su apellido y me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella.

**Continuara…**


	5. Sueños Destrozados

**Hola, lamento el retraso de este capítulo pero andaba muy enferma y todavía tenía mucha tarea de la escuela pero aquí está el capítulo y primero que nada quiero agradecer a: gabriela 0012, Mas alla de la realidad, AsukaMiyamoto, Mr. Rex, loverxanime, Lindsaywest; cada uno de sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**Sueños Destrozados**

**Tori's POV.**

La escuela ya acabo y hoy nos toca ensayo de la obra que vamos a presentar pero por mi accidente no hoy a poder participar en ella así que el papel principal lo va a tener Cat, mientras yo solo estaré presente en los ensayos a escuchar.

Me siento triste porque por el estado en que me encuentro no me va a permitir participar en las obras de la escuela, tan solo espero que sea lo único que no pueda hacer.

Los ensayos acabaron y ya es hora de irnos.

-Tori necesito hablar contigo-escucho la voz de Sikowitz.

-Que pasa.

-Bueno Tori esto no es sencillo de decir pero…ya no podrás participar en los musicales de la escuela.

-Qué…pero porque-no lo podía creer.

-Tori en lo musicales es obligatorio bailar y si ensayas en ese estado te puedes lastimar y no queremos eso.

-Pe-pero.

-Lo siento Tori, pero creemos que es mejor así.

En ese momento se fue Sikowitz y me dejo sola en medio del pasillo, no lo podía creer, ya no participaría en los musicales y el canto, es lo que más amo.

-Tori que bueno que te veo, sobre el concurso te acuerdas no-escucho la voz de Helen.

-Sí, que pasa con él.

-Es duro decir esto querida pero no podrás participar en él.

-Pero porque-dos golpes seguidos al corazón, eso sí duele.

-Tu madre me llamó hoy y no quiere que te deje participar en él.

-Pero si me encuentro en buen estado para cantar.

-Lo siento querida, sé que es duele, pero cuando te recuperes estoy segura que va a ver otros concursos.

Cuando termino de decir eso se fue, estaba a punto de llorar no soportaba las lágrimas en mis ojos, lo que más quería y me lo quitan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya no podía aguantar más y me suelto llorando, dejo que las lágrimas recorran mi cara.

Sin darme cuenta escucho pasos que se acercan pero no les tomo importancia hasta que siento algo en mi cara, era un pañuelo.

-Es bueno llorar a veces-dice mientras me limpia las lágrimas y distingo que es Beck.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Porque estabas llorando.

-Porque… por nada en especial-no le quería contar la razón porque sé que se sentiría culpable.

-Mm quieres que te lleve a casa.

-Gracias, creo que Trina ya se fue y si no me hubiera ido caminando.

-Bien pon tu mano en mi hombro te voy a guiar.

Le hago caso y pongo mi mano en su hombro, por alguna razón me siento diferente, con Jade fue diferente, ella me llevo de la mano y nunca me soltó hasta que estuviera segura. Escucho como Beck me decía que llegamos a su auto y con cuidado me subí. En todo el camino fue en total silencio, estoy segura que Beck todavía no quiere hablar del tema y yo por mi parte sigo triste por lo que me dijeron Sikowitz y Helen.

-Ya llegamos, espera déjame ayudarte abajar.

Escucho como se da la vuelta para ayudarme abajar, una vez abajo me dispongo a caminar a casa y agradecerle Beck por traerme.

-Tori antes de que entres puedo hablar contigo.

-Sí que pasa.

-Por favor perdóname, fue un accidente que no pude evitar, por favor perdóname es mi culpa todo lo que te está pasando-escucho como me dice todo eso muy rápido.

-Beck tranquilo, no es tu culpa lo que me pasa.

-Pero me siento así.

-Pues no lo hagas nada es tu culpa.

-Tori te voy a prometer algo, en todo este tiempo que te encuentras así te prometo que estaré a tu lado, que todo lo que necesites estaré ahí contigo.

-Gracias Beck pero no necesitas hacer eso por mí.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo-en ese momento lo abrazo y una vez que nos soltamos me da un beso en la frente.

-Adiós cuídate-y se va dejándome paralizada por el beso.

-Tori ya llegaste, escuche ruido, entra-escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Salieron, mamá anda muy molesta.

-Porque.

-Tori mejor sube a tu cuarto, me acaba de hablar y ya vienen para acá-lo escuche nerviosa.

-Está bien.

Una vez dentro de mi cuarto, me voy y me acuesto en la cama y pongo mi bastón en la mesa de al lado, es muy temprano todavía pero quiero dormir y pensar en todo lo que me paso este día; primero adáptame a mi nueva vida, segundo saber porque Jade se comparta linda conmigo, tercera admitir que ya no podre participar en nada en Hollywood Arts y aparte olvidarme lo del concurso y por cuarto y último el beso de Beck.

Mis pensamientos su rompen cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada que es azotada con rudeza y escucho las voces de mi familia abajo. Me levanto para saber que pasa y logro distinguir mi nombre en la discusión de mis padres, salgo de mi cuarto con silencio y me detengo en la esquina que creo que nadie me ve para escuchar lo que dicen.

-Querida estás exagerando las cosas-habla la voz de mi padre.

-No estoy exagerando nada, es por el bien de Tori-escucho la voz de mi madre enojada.

-Mamá baja la voz Tori puede escuchar-la voz de Trina.

-Trina tiene razón mejor hablamos de esto después-la voz de mi padre.

-No entiendo porque esperar, mientras más rápido mejor, es por el bien de nuestra hija-la voz de mi madre.

Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando.

-Querida te apoye sobre la idea del concurso pero en esto no cuentes conmigo.

-Mamá Tori no va acceder a eso.

-Porque no.

-Querida quieres sacar a Tori de la escuela y tenerla aquí todo el día, Tori no va aceptar, la vas a tener encerrada.

-Es por su bien.

-Mamá Tori ama a esa escuela.

-No voy hablar más del tema, buenas noches.

Escucho los pasos de las escaleras y me voy lo más rápido que puedo a mi cuarto sin que me escuchen, me voy a mi cama y analizo lo que dijeron de mí. Me quieren sacar de la escuela, porque esto me tiene que estar pasando a mí, que habré sido en mi vida pasada para que ahora este pagando. Esta noche tan solo quiero ahogarme en mis lágrimas.

**Jade's POV.**

_Estoy en un parque sentada llorando el césped que hay arrodillada, cubriendo mis manos mis ojos llorosos y escucho alguien que se acerca y me habla._

_-Oyes porque estas llorando-era la voz de una niña._

_-Porque mi mamá se fue y no la veré más._

_-No llores, te vas a ver más bonita si limpias tus lágrimas de tu cara._

_-No quiero._

_-Déjame ayudarte-con sus manos quita las mías de mi cara y con un pañuelo limpia mi cara._

_-Gracias._

_-Lo ves así te ves más bonita, tienes muy bonitos ojos._

-Jade despierta.

Me despierta la voz de mi hermano y voy a la puerta de mi cuarto para abrir.

-Que quieres.

-Voy a salir solo quise avisarte.

-Sí bueno vete ahora.

Regreso a mi habitación y recuerdo el sueño, era la niña de la foto, sí la conocí el día que mi madre se fue de nuestras vidas, ella fue la que me ayudo esa vez. Tomo la foto que tengo en mi mesa y observo cómo era; piel clara, ojos cafés, cabello largo y café y con una gran sonrisa y no puedo evitar decir que es linda en mi mente y me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella.

Pasó mucho tiempo observando la foto hasta que me quedo dormida. Al día siguiente me levanto muy temprano será porque me dormí muy temprano. Me alisto para la escuela y veo que todavía es muy temprano pero prefiero irme, subo a mi carro y me voy a la escuela, una vez que llegué entro y cuando voy caminando por los pasillos y pasó enfrente de la puerta del armario del conserje escucho unos sollozos y me detengo para escuchar y logro distinguir que es mujer. Sin darme cuenta mi mano esta en picaporte, la hago girar y entro.

Al entrar mi que era Vega la que estaba llorando, no sé a dado cuenta que estoy, veo como tiene su bastón muy alejada de ella entre unas cosas, supongo que lo tiro cuando entro, también veo que sostiene unos lentes oscuros en su mano y se cubre la cara con su cabello.

No soporto verla llorar y voy con ella a un lado y me inclino para hablare.

-Tan temprano aquí Vega-le hablo muy cerca de ella, levanta la vista y logre notar los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-A eres tu Jade, que haces aquí-se levanta mientras se pone sus lentes.

-Tú qué haces aquí tan sola, en tu estado es malo estar sola, no sabes que puede pasar.

-Déjame sola, es lo que más quiero en estos momentos.

-Porque llorabas.

-No es tu incumbencia.

-O sí que lo es.

-Porque-wow note que andaba muy enojada este día.

-Porque yo solo puedo hacerte sufrir y no lo hago en estos momentos por tu estado, así que creo que es de mi incumbencia saber quién se atreve hacerte daño porque me quiere quitar mi puesto.

-Olvidarlo quieres-estaba dispuesta a irse pero tomo su brazo antes de que se valla.

-Está bien lo olvídale, ven te llevare al baño para limpiar tus lágrimas, toma tu bastón.

-Porque-me pregunta una vez que estamos afuera.

-Pues necesitas un bastón para guiarte-le digo a lo cual ella se ríe.

-Eso no porque me ayudas-me pregunta con seriedad.

-Porque…me recuerdas a una prima que también le paso esto, paso hace años pero sabe vivir.

-Gracias.

-Porque.

-Por cuidarme y tomarme de la mano-me dice mientras observo nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Sí quieres te suelto.

-No así está bien-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya solo ven conmigo.

-Como digas.

**Continuara…**


	6. Cita, Plan y Baile

**Si ya se me tarde en actualizar pero es porque en tan pocos días me pasaron muchas cosas y aparte esta la escuela y como ya van hacer vacaciones más tareas de un día para otro, pero bueno ya me relaje y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Hora de los agradecimientos: AsukaMiyamoto, Mas alla de la realidad, loverxanime, LindsayWest, Mr. Rex, Con cario; todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me dan energías para continuar esta historia.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**Cita, Plan y Baile**

**Tori's POV.**

Jueves, último día de la semana de clases, bueno día último porque mañana es el día del baile y por eso mañana no darán clases, pero yo no iré, no es por mi estado sino mi mamá me lo prohibió.

Ya voy encaminado a mi casa, Beck se ofreció a llevarme, también vienen con nosotros André y Robbie, ellos se han portado muy lindo conmigo. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa no había nadie de mi familia así que estaríamos bien, no queremos tener problemas con mi mamá.

-Y bien Tori, ¿iras mañana al baile?-me pregunto André.

-No lo creo André, mi mamá no quiere que salga.

-Sin ofender Tori pero creo que tu mamá está exagerando un poco-comento Robbie.

-¿Un poco? Se parece a la madre de Freddie de ¡Carly-nunca faltaba Rex con sus comentarios.

-¡Rex!- le grito Robbie a su títere.

-¡Que! Hasta un ciego ve eso.

-Suficiente, Robbie guarda a ese títere-grito enojado Beck.

-Relájate Beck-acercándose a su amigo.

-Lo siento pero no quiero que nadie hable así-supongo que Beck se refería a mí.

-Regresando al tema original, Tori tienes que ir-dijo André.

-No puedo, ni aunque quiera es imposible.

-¿Qué es imposible?-pregunto mi hermana mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

-Queremos que Tori vaya al baile de mañana-hablo Robbie.

-¿Y tú quieres ir Tori?-me pregunto mi hermana mientras siento su mano en mi hombro.

Yo tan solo muevo mi cabeza en signo de sí.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, hay mucho que hacer-dijo Trina mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues a comprarte un lindo vestido, unos zapatos que combinen con él y quien sabe tal vez uno o dos joyerías, Beck tu conduces-dijo Trina muy feliz.

-Oyes espera, no pue-

-Como ordenes Trina-dijo Beck y con su tono se escucho feliz.

-Vámonos Tori hay mucho que hacer este día-dijo Robbie mientras me llevaba al auto.

-Pero no pue-

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-dijo André mientras me tomaba del brazo y me metía al auto.

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos tan solo 2 horas antes de que llegué nuestros padres así que hay que hacer tiempo record-dijo mi hermana tomando el liderazgo.

Así fue, visitamos como 10 o más tiendas diferentes buscando el vestido perfecto para la ocasión de mañana y logramos llegar antes que nuestros padres, lo difícil sería mañana, ¿Cómo lograríamos ir sin que mi mamá se dé cuenta?

Ahora tan solo quiero dormir y pensar ¿cómo será el día del mañana?

**Jade's POV.**

_-Hola, volviste-me dijo la niña que la estado viendo durante varios días y ahora somos amigas._

_-Me gusta estar aquí contigo-le digo mientras me siento al lado de ella en el césped._

_-Y ya te sientes mejor, sobre ya sabes._

_-Sí bueno eso creo, tú me animas mucho por eso gracias._

_-Cuando quieras, ven vamos a jugar-me dice mientras se levanta y me tiende su mano a lo cual yo acepto._

_-Siempre vas a estar así conmigo, verdad._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Vas a permanecer a mi lado cuando este triste, verdad-le digo mientras sostengo su mano con más fuerza._

_-Siempre a tu lado-me dice mientras suelta nuestras manos y levanta su dedo meñique con su mano derecha a lo cual no entiendo que quiere hacer._

_-Cuando alguien hace una promesa y lo hace de esta manera se cumpliera y nadie podrá romperá-me dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos enfocados en los míos._

_-Nunca se romperá-le digo mientras levanto mi meñique y lo entrelazo con el de ella._

-Jade despierta ya es de día-me grita mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya desperté-le grito mientras me siento en la cama.

-Voy a salir no vuelvo hasta las 10 de la noche, te quedas a cargo.

-Sí-no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo quería seguir durmiendo, tomo la foto que tengo a un lado de mi cama.

Otra vez soñé con ella, llevo como una semana entera soñando con ella, quiero encontrara pero no puedo recordar su nombre, la otra noche soñé que estaba a punto de decirme su nombre cuando mi hermano me tuvo que despertar porque quería que le prestarla dinero para salir. Si tan solo supiera su nombre podría encontrarla, bueno esa es una opción la otra es encontrar la otra mitad de la foto.

La foto estaba cortada a la mitad, yo tenía la parte donde salió ella y ella tendía la parte donde yo estoy, pero haciendo eso estaría buscando una aguja en un pajar, quiero verla, saber como esta. Han pasado años de seguro cambio mucho, enserio esto es muy difícil.

Hoy en la noche es el baile, no tengo ganas de ir pero lo haré, solo iré porque mi cita es André solo porque es mi amigo y porque Cat insistió mucho a que fuera.

**Tori's POV.**

Escucho la alarma de mi celular a lo cual me despierto, es temprano apenas son las 10 de la mañana, hoy es un día con mucho movimiento, intentaremos hacer que yo vaya a la fiesta sin que mis padres se den cuentan. Enserio quiero saber ¿cómo lo haremos?

Escucho mi celular por el tono es una llamada, no se dé quien es puesto que no puedo ver el nombre así que decido contestar.

-Hola Tori ¿te desperté?-escucho la voz de Beck.

-No ya me habría despertado antes, y porque llamas tan temprano, sucedió algo.

-No te quería preguntar algo-escucho su voz nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú sabes hoy es el baile, pues tú sabes que cada baile alguien lleva a otro alguien como pareja, pues…

-Beck quieres que sea tu pareja esta noche-le digo con una risilla.

-Sí no quieres está bien, yo entiendo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si no me has hecho la pregunta?

-Sí bueno aquí va, Tori ¿quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?

-Claro que acepto ser tu pareja esta noche.

-Bien, te esperare esta noche en el baile, no puedo ir contigo por ya sabes por qué.

-Sí, bueno nos vemos esta noche.

-Adiós cuídate.

-Igual tú.

-Tori lista-escucho la voz de mi hermana en mi cuarto.

-Eso creo, solo espero que tu plan no fallé.

-Tranquila Tori ¿Cuándo de he decepcionado?-escucho esto y le dirijo una mirada muy Sheldon de The Big Bang Theory.

-Sabes que mejor no me respondas.

-Muy bien Trina pongamos en marca tu plan.

10 p.m. de la noche

-Muy bien Tori ves sin problemas ya estamos aquí-me dijo mi hermana en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Sí como digas.

-Mira ya vi a Beck vamos.

-Te ves muy bien Tori-me dijo Beck una vez que llegamos junto a él.

-Gracias.

-Sí yo también estoy muy bien gracias-dijo molesta mi hermana.

-Tú también te ves bien Trina.

-Gracias Beck.

-Muy bien entonces vayamos a la fiesta-dijo Beck mientras toma mi mano y nos vamos.

-Hola chicos-escucho la voz de André atrás de nosotros.

-Hola André y Jade-dijo Beck pero este ultimo nombre note distinta su voz.

-Hola Tori, Trina, Beck-dijo Jade con indiferencia hacia Beck.

-¿Tori? Desde cuando te dice Tori-hablo mi hermana.

-Nos hemos vuelto cercanas desde esta semana-contesto Jade.

-Jade tiene razón.

-Alguien ha visto a Cat-pregunto Jade.

-Sí y Robbie donde esta-pregunto Beck.

-Eh ellos no podrán venir están muy ocupados con un asunto-dije con nerviosismo.

**POV DE NADIE**

-Helado, helado, donde esta-dijo Cat en el refrigerador.

-No señora Vega, Trina salió a comprar unas cosas y Tori se está bañando, tranquila Cat la cuida-dijo Robbie en el teléfono.

-Muy bien solo cuídense mucho y en especial cuiden a Tori-hablo la señora Vega al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí está bien-dijo Robbie mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo ponía en su lugar.

-Es la segunda vez que habla y no lleva ni media hora que salió-dijo Cat con el helado en su mano.

-Sí, increíble que hayamos aceptado esto.

-Estar aquí y fingir por si la señora Vega vuelve hablar mientras que los demás están en el baile.

-Exacto.

-Bueno lo hacemos por Tori.

**Tori's POV.**

-Bueno que tal si nos sentamos juntos-ofreció Beck.

-Me parece bien-escucho la voz de André.

Una vez que estamos adentro nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Bien Jade quieres lago para beber-le pregunto André a Jade.

-Tú quieres algo Tori-me pregunto Beck.

-Sí-contestamos las dos al miso tiempo.

Escucho como se alejan los chicos.

-Y para mí no-grito molesta mi hermana.

-Ve tú-le dijo Jade con indiferencia.

En ese momento escucho las pisadas de mi hermana alejándose.

-Así que Beck-escucho la voz de Jade cerca de mí.

-Sí bueno solo venimos como amigos.

-Mm y como te dejo tu madre venir si no quiere que salgas.

-Es una larga historia…así que André-le dije para cambiar el tema.

-Solo venimos como amigos.

-Mm y ¿cómo va la obra?

-Bien.

Le pregunto por la obra en la cual iba a participar pero por mi estado no voy a poder salir.

-Hubiera estado bien si tú fueras la protagonista-acaso lo que me dijo Jade fue un cumplido.

-Eso es un cumplido.

-Recuerda nuestros papeles en algún momento se agarran a golpes, eso hubiera estado divertido.

-Me ibas a golpear en este estado.

-Claro que no, tal vez en vez de golpes hubieran sido gritos.

-Nunca cambias.

-Y no voy a cambiar, nadie puede hacer que cambie-escucho su voz algo enojada.

-Perdón no quería molestarte.

-No fue tu culpa, es solo que, olvídalo mejor-ahora escucho su voz dolida.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es solo que recordé a una amiga y ya…cambiemos de tema y el concurso de la semana que viene, si vas a participar verdad.

-Me temo que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá no quiere que salga en él.

-Como te ha quitado cosas tu mamá.

-Sí creo que soy la única persona que su mamá le quita algo.

-No eres la única…una mamá te puede quitar muchas cosas sin necesidad de haberlas tenido-escucho su voz muy dolida.

-Jade te sientes bien.

-Solo hablemos de otra cosa quieres.

-Como digas.

-Y dime es cierto.

-¿Qué es cierto?

-Me conto Cat que le dijo Trina que tú necesitas a alguien que se quede contigo mientras te bañas-dijo con voz divertida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-digo molesta.

-Vamos dime, no le voy a decir a nadie-escucho que se acerca más a mí.

-No

-Vamos

-Me prometes que no le vas a decir a nadie sobre eso.

-Te lo prometo.

**Jade's POV.**

En el momento que digo eso, Tori levanta su mano derecha y muestra su meñique, me quedo en show cuando veo eso.

-¿Qué haces?-es lo único que sale de mi boca.

-Cuando alguien hace una promesa y lo hace de esta manera se cumpliera y nadie podrá romperá-me dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No lo podría creer, recordé mi sueño y las palabras que me dijo mi amiga, Tori uso las mismas palabras y la misma expresión, acaso será Tori mi amiga de la infancia.

-Jade cumplirás tu promesa-me pregunto Tori sacándome de mis pensamientos y con su mano todavía en el aire.

-Ha si como digas-le digo mientras entrelazo mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

-Muy bien-dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

-He Tori puedo preguntarte algo-quiero saber si es Tori mi amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…tu…-fui cortada por el sonido de un celular y por lo visto el de Tori.

-Te molesta si contesto-me pregunto Tori.

-Para nada contesta.

-Bueno…es en enserio…demonios…ya voy para allá-escucho su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto mientras Tori se pone pie a lo cual yo también.

-Lo siento Jade me tendrás que preguntar después ahora no puedo, te molesta si buscas a mi hermana, por favor.

-Vega, no hare nada al menos que me digas que pasa-le digo molesta.

-Muy bien…mi mamá no sabe que vine, Robbie y Cat están en mi casa para cubrirme y ahora necesito a Trina aquí para irnos y que mi mamá no se dé cuenta sino nos mata, así que por favor ve por Trina-me dijo con mucha rapidez todo eso y apenas logre comprender.

-Sí voy por tu hermana enseguida-le dije mientras me fui de la mesa.

-Hazlo rápido-me grito Tori.

**Continuara…**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué opinan de la niña de la infancia** **de Jade? ¿Será Tori? ¿Cómo lograran llegar antes que la mamá de Tori? Quiero saber sus opiniones, nos vemos a la otra.**


	7. Ángel

**Bueno aquí es dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia :D**

**Hora de los agradecimientos: AsukaMiyamoto, Mas alla de la realidad, 8haruka7, LindsayWest, loverxanime, Mr. Rex; me gusta mucho que comente, ustedes me dan ánimos a seguir esta historia.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

**Ángel**

**Tori's POV.**

¿Dónde está Jade? Lleva como 5 minutos sin venir con mi hermana, me estoy desesperando.

-Vámonos Tori-escucho la voz de Jade mientras me toma de la mano y me encamina al estacionamiento.

-¿Y donde esta Trina?

-No la encontré así que yo te llevare.

-Jade no puedo…necesi-

-Habla menos y entra al carro, ve pensando una buena historia por si tu hermana no llega a tiempo-

Tan solo obedezco y entro a su carro, ¿Dónde diablos estará Trina? Espero que Jade conduzca rápido necesito llegar antes que mis padres, lo bueno que mi casa queda a cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos de camino transcurrieron rápido en silencio, eso es algo bueno ya estoy en casa.

-Dame tu mano-me dice Jade de un tono serio.

-Me acompañas a mi casa rápido-le digo con un tono tranquilo.

Me encamina a mi casa sosteniendo mi mano y toca por mí.

-Qué bueno que volvieron, ya no tarda en llegar tu madre Tori…y hola Jade-escucho la voz de Robbie.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas-me pregunta Jade cerca de mi oído.

-Claro, vamos a mi cuarto, Robbie grita si ya vino mi mamá por favor.

-Claro.

Tomo de nuevo la mano de Jade y nos vamos a mi cuarto, una vez adentro cierro la puerta.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?-me siento en mi cama y siento que Jade se sienta a lado mío.

-Bueno Tori, primero quiero saber ¿desde cuando vives aquí en esta ciudad?

-Desde siempre.

-Me nunca te mudaste o algo así-podía escuchar en su voz un poco de impaciencia.

-Bueno antes vivía aquí y cuando tenía creo que como 8 años nos mudamos y hace casi 3 años nos regresamos.

-¿Y tenías a alguien especial en ese tiempo?-su voz se escucha desesperada.

-Jade me encantaría seguir con este interrogatorio pero necesito cambiarme antes de que venga mi madre.

-Pero necesito que me contestes.

-Te contesto luego, me ayudas a cambiarme por favor.

-¿Por qué no puedes sola?

-No y cuando me cambie me ayudo Trina.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Cat?

-Porque tú ya estás aquí así que por favor ayúdame-me pongo de pie y espero que me ayude a quitarme el vestido.

-Como digas-dice mientras siento sus manos detrás de mi espalda para bajar el zíper del vestido.

-Gracias-le digo mientras siento que tan solo estoy en ropa interior.

-Sí…no hay de que-dice con tono nervioso.

-Bien me voy a cambiar.

-Ósea que sí te puedes cambiar tu sola pero no desvestirte-por el tono que me lo dijo no estaba enojada.

-Es difícil quitarse el vestido-le digo con un tono tranquilo una vez que termine de vestirme.

-Bien ya te cambiaste ahora sí me puedes contestar la pregunta que te hice hace unos momentos.

-Sí, me repites la pregunta.

-¿Sí tenías a alguien especial, como un amigo o amiga?

-Bueno pues tuve alguie-

-Señores Vega que temprano volvieron-escucho la voz de Robbie desde abajo sin duda lo dijo eso fuerte para que escucháramos.

-Mis padres ya volvieron y no está Trina-digo desesperada.

-Tu hermana es lo de menos yo sigo aquí-dice Jade igual desesperada que yo.

-Escóndete en el baño yo te grito cuando puedes salir.

-Tu vete a tu cama y di que estabas durmiendo-me dice Jade y escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, de inmediato mi voy a mi cama y trato de taparme y fingir que estaba en estado de sueño.

-Tori hija ya volví-escucho la voz de mi madre en mi habitación.

-Ahh…hola mamá-trato de disimular que estoy soñolienta.

**Jade's POV.**

Me apego a la puerta lo más que puedo para escuchar la charla de Tori y de su madre. Sé que esto está mal pero si Tori es la niña de mi infancia, la persona que estuvo conmigo en el momento más difícil para mí yo debo hacer lo mismo.

No lo logro distinguir que dicen por más que trate no logro nada, estoy dispuesta a alejarme de la puerta cuando escucho una discusión entre ellas dos.

-NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO-esa es la voz de Tori.

-Lo siento Tori es lo mejor para ti-la voz de su madre se escuchaba seria.

-TU SOLO HACES LO QUE TU CEREBRO DICE NO LO QUE DICE TU CORAZÓN-la voz de Tori ahora estaba dolida a punto de llorar; después de escuchar eso se escucho un fuerte golpe.

-No hablare más del tema, así que mejor duérmete-escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Así que salgo del baño y voy junto a Tori, estaba llorando y cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro con su mano, su mamá le dio una cachetada.

-Tori te sientes bien-le pregunto mientras me siento junto a ella en su lado izquierdo para ver el golpe.

-Sí tan solo tuvimos una discusión-me dice mientras limpia las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿De qué discutieron?

-De nada importante-trata de engañarme, pues no le va a funcionar.

-Tori dime la verdad-quiero que me diga que le pasa para poder ayudarla.

-Mi madre me quiere sacar de la escuela…cree que es una pérdida de tiempo que yo esté ahí…porque no puedo hacer nada y no quiere que salga en el concurso-me dice con voz dolida.

-Pero tú ya sabías eso, me lo dijiste.

-Pero lo peor es que… me quiere mandar a un internado… lejos de aquí-eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Y eso porque, no quiere cuidar de ti o qué?-ahora yo estaba enojada, como su madre le haría eso a su hija en la situación en que esta.

-Mi mamá cree que eso es lo mejor para todos-estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Tori pero no te vas a defender, no quieres luchar por lo que quieres-puse mis manos en sus hombros para poder verla a la cara.

-¿Qué debo hacer Jade?-la abrace para que pudiera llorar a gusto en mi hombro a lo cual ella correspondió sin molestias.

-Tori tranquila yo estoy contigo, cuando quieras llorar y desahogar tus tristezas ven conmigo y yo estaré contigo para todo lo que necesites-ahora yo estaba triste por lo que pasa a Tori, la abrazo con más fuerzas a lo cual ella no pone ninguna resistencia.

-Jade…por favor quédate un poco más de tiempo así conmigo-me dice con tanta ternura que no puedo resistir.

-Sí eso es lo que deseas-le digo mientras ella sonríe.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos en silencio, tan solo quería relajar a Tori hasta que estuviera mejor, estar con ella era tan cálido, unos minutos más Tori rompió el abrazo y se alejo de mí.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Jade, ya es muy tarde-me dice con mucha tranquilidad.

-Sí tienes razón-le digo mientras me pongo de pie-Y vete preparando, nos queda una larga semana.

-¿Para qué me tengo que preparar?

-Para el concurso es la semana que viene, te voy a ayudar en eso-le digo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Jade cuantas veces te he dicho que mi madre no quiere que salga-me dice mientras se pone de pie cerca de mí.

-Tu mamá no se tiene que enterar, además falta una semana y se me va a ocurrir un plan, tu tranquila y ya nerviosa-le digo mientras tomo su mano y la entrelaza con la mía.

-Si tú dices-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya me voy…pero antes de irme-en ese momento me acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en su frente y otro en su mejilla, una vez que me aleja de ella puedo ver su cara y su sonrojo por el acto.

-Ahhh…-no sabía que decir.

-El beso de la frente significa que voy a estar contigo para protegerte y el de la mejilla es para que sane más rápido, bueno me tengo que ir-suelto nuestras manos.

-Espera no puedes irte por la puerta principal mis padres te verían-me dice Tori mientras toma mi brazo para detenerme.

-Tranquila saldré por la ventana, es fácil-le digo con un tono divertido a lo cual ella sonríe.

-Cuídate-me dice con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Tú también-le digo mientras salgo por la ventana y me dirijo a mí carro, no puedo creer que los padres de Vega no lo hayan visto.

Una vez adentro me pongo a pensar en todo lo que sucedió en esta noche, pasaron tantas cosas, estoy casi segura que es Tori mi amiga de mi infancia la que siempre estuvo ahí conmigo cuando lo necesite, ahora me toca a mí estar con ella ahora que ella me necesita. Esta semana se será algo larga, enciendo mi coche y lo pongo en marcha.

**Continuara…**


End file.
